The Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is an architectural framework for delivering IP-based multimedia services. A wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) may connect to an IMS through various access networks, including but not limited to networks based on technology such as Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax), or Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology. A WTRU may access the IMS through a packet-switched (PS) domain. Through the use of IMS Centralized Services (ICS), a WTRU may additionally access IMS services via a circuit-switched (CS) domain. One feature available according to the IMS is the transfer of IMS sessions between multiple IMS-capable WTRUs. Accordingly, it would be advantageous for Inter-User Equipment Transfer (IUT) between an IMS-capable WTRU and a non-IMS-capable WTRU.